herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Tailor's Shop
Tailor's Shop Asia.png Tailor's Shop.png The is a type of shop that can be found in many different shop locations around the world. This shop sells Shoes, Skirts, Tops and Trousers. For a full list of items sold at the Tailor's Shop and in the game, visit the Clothing page. Locations This is a list of locations where a tailor's shop can be found: ;Asia *Ha Long Bay, Vietnam *Nanjing(town), China ;Europe *London(town), United Kingdom *Nottingham, United Kingdom Items Sold Shoes *Brown Sandals - 150 *Brown Boots - 325 *Granite Sandals - 350 *Leather Boots - 350 *Ranger Boots - 375 *White Sandals - 375 *River Boots - 385 *Orange Sandals - 390 *Black Sandals - 400 *Sunshine Boots - 440 *Sky Sandals - 450 *Blue Sandals - 500 *Noble Boots - 550 *Yellow Sandals - 550 *Pink Sandals - 600 *Lavender Sandals - 750 *Black Boots - 800 *Blossom Boots - 1 *Crimson Sandals - 1 *Dragonsbreath Boots - 1600 *Earth Sandals - 3 *River Barbarian Boots - 3 *Dragon Sandals - 4 *Shining Sandals - 4 *Yang Sandals - 5 *Leaf Sandals - 7000 *Rose Sandals - 7 *Sky & Sea Sandals - 7000 Tops *Yellow Shirt - 140 *Navy Shirt - 150 *Pink Shirt - 180 *Crimson Shirt - 500 *Maiden's Top - 500 *Sunshine Top - 550 *Cerise Shirt - 600 *Mariner's Top - 620 *Rose Top - 700 *Hanzo Top - 750 *Violet Top - 800 *Black Shirt - 1300 *Plain Jerkin - 1500 *Brown Shirt - 2500 *Lavender Shirt - 2650 *Island Top - 3 *Noble Shirt - 4888 *Tropical Top - 9000 *Alchemist's Shirt - 9720 *Daydreamer's Shirt - 10500 *Sky & Sea Top - 11000 *Tai Chi Top - 11000 *Citrus Top - 13000 *Fishing Shirt - 14720 *Dragon Top - 15 *River Barbarian Leathers - 15 *Shaolin Top - 15 *China Rose Top - 25 *Volcano Coat - 26250 *Earth Top - 32000 *Shanghai Top - 62 *Shu Lien Top - 62 *Crimson Armour - 65000 *Shining Top - 85 Trousers & Skirts *Plain Skirt - 300 *Maiden's Skirt - 350 *Sepia Skirt - 460 *Indigo Skirt - 500 *Teal Skirt - 520 *Pink Skirt - 550 *Yellow Skirt - 1400 *Adventurer's Skirt - 1550 *Pink Ninja Skirt - 2 *Jungle Skirt - 2620 *Gold Skirt - 3 *Lavender Skirt - 4500 *Sunshine Skirt - 15950 *Rose Skirt - 24000 *Crimson Gladiator Skirt - 45000 *Inventor's Trousers - 300 *Luscious Trousers - 460 *Ranger's Trousers - 500 *Cook's Trousers - 3350 *Alchemist's Trousers - 4400 *Noble Trousers - 5550 *Alchemist's Maroon Leggings - 7580 *River Barbarian Leggings - 10 *Mint Trousers - 12380 *Earth Trousers - 13000 *Courtier Leggings - 16700 *Dragon Bottoms - 18 *Shaolin Trousers - 18 *Hanzo Trousers - 19 *Volcano Leggings - 20675 *Citrus Trousers - 32000 *Shadow Leggings - 34840 *China Rose Trousers - 35 *Shining Trousers - 35 *Sky & Sea Trousers - 40000 *Tai Chi Trousers - 40000 *Shanghai Trousers - 45 *Shu Lien Trousers - 45 Category:Shops